farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
D2
The D2 is a double-barrelled sawn-off shotgun that appears in Far Cry 4 and Far Cry 5. ''Far Cry 4 The '''D2' first appears in Far Cry 4. It is a sawn-off sidearm shotgun that fires both barrels at once in a devastatingly powerful blast, and can even kill a Rhinoceros in just 3 shots. It becomes available after the A Cultural Exchange mission, costing 31,500 rupees, or Longinus will give it for free after liberating 9 Bell Towers. Its most noticable downside is it lack of range. The wide pellet spread means you have to get close up to your target to get reliable kills. The D2 is useful against predators and squads of unarmoured or slightly armoured enemies. It is the second highest damaging sidearm, and the highest damaging for non-explosive munitions. It is only out-damaged by the M-79 Grenade Launcher. One can be found at the Rai Family House, in the cellar. Gallery FC4 D2 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the D2. FC4 D2 Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the D2. 04-d2_opt.png|Full view D2.jpg|Store page ''Far Cry 5 The '''D2' returns in Far Cry 5 as a sidearm. It serves as a more portable version of the full-size weapon, the SBS. D2 = The base model, the D2 appears in Far Cry 5. It can be customized with several paint schemes. Gallery Fc5 weapon d2.jpg|The base-model D2 in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon d2 skin tan.jpg|"Alligator" Fc5 weapon d2 skin grey.jpg|"Ghost & Shadow" Fc5 weapon d2 skin green.jpg|"Fatigue Green" Fc5 weapon d2 skin orange.jpg|"Setting Sun" Fc5 weapon d2 skin pink.jpg|"Cherry Blossom" Fc5 weapon d2 skin jail.jpg|"Jailbird" the Prestige skin. |-| D2 "Sin Eater" = A unique engraved golden version obtained by completing Walk the Path, the Sin Eater lacks the ability to be customized. ''Far Cry New Dawn'' This unique version of the D2 returns from Far Cry 5, as a bonus Ubisoft Club reward in Far Cry New Dawn as a Rank 2 weapon. Gallery Fc5 weapon d2sin.jpg|D2 "Sin Eater", the reward for completing Walk the Path |-| D2 "Outlaw" = Identical to the base model, the Outlaw was added in the first periodic content pack for Season Pass owners. Like the Sin Eater, the Outlaw also lacks any form of customization due to its status as a Prestige Weapon. Gallery Fc5 weapon d2outlaw.jpg|D2 "Outlaw" ''Far Cry New Dawn'' "Such a Boar" D2= The "Such a Boar" D2 is a Rank 4 weapon and the seventh shotgun the player acquires in Far Cry New Dawn. it resembles a normal D2 from Far Cry 5, but is being held together by elastic bands and metal fixtures on its barrels, with aluminum patches screwed into the side of the grip, which is partially wrapped in duct tape. There appears to be duct tape wrapped around the very tips of the barrels themselves. "Blissful Agony" D2 The "Blissful Agony" D2 is a Rank 4 weapon and the final shotgun the player acquires in Far Cry New Dawn. Save for the floral patterns, and the Black, brown, and burnt orange paint job, it is essentially a reskin of the "Such a Boar" D2 shotgun, given the objects used to hold it together(see above). Trivia *In Far Cry 5 title update six, a bug was introduced that removed all DLC bonus weapons, including the Outlaw variant of the D2 to disappear from the game after respawning or fast traveling. Exiting the story mode and reloading it would fix the issue until the next time the player died or fast traveled.2018 May 29, Far Cry 5: In-Game Behavior. **This bug was fixed a few weeks later in Title Update 7.2018 June 17, Far Cry 5: In-Game Behavior. *The D2, in terms of design, appears to be based upon the Victor Sarasqueta Model 1 Shotgun, which was made by the now-defunct company of the same name. References